


One Last Kiss

by GoldenTrioinTARDIS13



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13/pseuds/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I suggest that you listen to The Last Goodbye by Billy Boyd to make this story much more emotional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest that you listen to The Last Goodbye by Billy Boyd to make this story much more emotional.

Bilbo watched as Thorin fell to the ground from the stab wound. He ran down towards Thorin and collapsed next to him. "Hey, stay with me. Let me see," Bilbo said pulling Thorin's coat aside to look at the wound. "Oh no," Bilbo's eyes widened at the sight. A gaping hole, the size of a fist, was in Thorin's chest. Bilbo turned away as blood seeped out. "Bilbo...," Bilbo turned and cradled Thorin's head. "Don't speak. L-look, the eagles are here," Bilbo said pointing to the sky. "My burglar, I love you," Thorin huffs out. He grabs Bilbo's face and kisses him with the last of his strength. "I love you too, Thorin," Bilbo replies before closing Thorin's lifeless eyes and crying, his head on Thorin's chest.


End file.
